Guide to obtaining every engineering recipe
Wrath of the Lich King and later.}} This guide is for the completist Engineer, who wants to learn every existing engineering recipe in the game. It has been designed primarily around Engineering skill level rather than character level. There are times, though, where character level will intrude - where you must be a particular level if you wish to learn a given rank of Engineering skill, or where you must face foes of a particular level should you want to do some particular task. This guide specifically omits recipes learned from trainers. If you cannot find Engineering Trainers, this guide is probably not of much value to you. What to do? ; Shopping : When the going gets tough, the tough go shoppin! Many recipes are available from vendors, in limited quantities or not. Part of the point of this article is to tell you where to go to get them... ; Auction House trawling : Many recipes are world drops. That is, anything, anywhere, of the appropriate level can drop the recipe. Since there are many more tradeskills available than you can take, the odds that a given recipe drop being one that you can use is small. Your odds are much better looking to the auction house. : Note: Availability of items in the auction house are highly dependent on realm population. Low population realms will have much less luck with finding world drop items. ; Hunting : As opposed to the above, some recipes are looted off of only a select number of creatures. For some, you need defeat only one (or a very few). Others are more elusive, and you may find yourself devoting days to the hunt. And some, you must defeat a boss in some instance to acquire. ; Questing : Sometimes, the only way to learn a recipe is to do 'favors' for people. Or work the right lever on the right machine. Also, there are some quests that require the fruits of some tradeskill. While this article is primarily about gaining recipes, these quests may (or may not) provide opportunity to gain skill in your craft. ; Reputation : Many recipes are privately held by a group, and you may only acquire it when you reach some level of favor with that group. As gaining reputation is more arduous (generally) than either gaining levels or gaining skill, these recipes have been listed separately. ; Other :Some things just do not fall into neat categories. "Everything is miscellaneous." Some schematics fall into several categories. Where possible, the easiest means of acquiring the schematic is the one mentioned. Also, schematics that are Bind-on-Pickup(BoP) are noted as such. All schematics requiring reputation, and some vendor-sold ones, are Bind on Pickup. Apprentice level engineering ; Auction House *75 Journeyman level engineering ; Vendors *120 : in Sundown Marsh in Wetlands : aboard Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge in Thousand Needles *125 : in Tinker Town in Ironforge : (again) *140 : in Wetlands : in Gnomeregan No Longer In Game. : ... or from the Punchograph device (see below). *150 : in Ironforge : in the Mage Quarter in Stormwind : Horde cannot obtain this recipe; when posted on the neutral AH if purchased changes into Red Firework. *150 : in Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale. : in Ratchet in The Barrens. *150 : and in Orgrimmar. : Alliance cannot obtain this recipe; when posted on the neutral AH if purchased changes into Blue Firework. ; Auction House *100 *100 *120 *145 ; Hunting *125 - in Gnomeregan : The final boss in Gnomeregan *rarely* drops this item. It is highly sought. ; Questing *140 : Horde characters will find that going to any Matrix Punchograph 3005-B while they have a or better will allow them access to the recipe for this item. Much easier than trying to beat it out of one of the alliance vendors.... Expert level engineering Note that the quests for these items may require the character to be about level 35. Creatures between some of the vendors and "civilization" are between 35 and 40 as well. ; Vendors *155 : , who is in a cage in Slaughter Hollow in Alterac Mountains *165 : in Duskwood north of Darkshire, : in Hillsbrad Foothills (and the Old Hillsbrad Foothills instance) : in Stonetalon Mountains. Removed from game in Patch 4.0.3 *180 : at Booty Bay in Stranglethorn Vale *200 : at Gadgetzan in Tanaris *200 : sells this item in Ravenholdt Manor in Alterac Mountains. *200 : sells this item from a hidden location in Stranglethorn Vale, south of Mosh'Ogg Ogre Mound near . *210 : by his brother (above) in Stranglethorn Vale : at Flame Crest in Burning Steppes ; Auction House *165 *175 *185 *195 *200 *220 *220 *225 ; Questing *160 : While the schematic for this is also dropped by , the most common way to get this is to acquire a (sometimes found on the Auction House, but also dropped by mechanical creatures in Gnomeregan) and access a Matrix Punchograph 3005-D in the Engineering Labs of Gnomeregan. You are taught the recipe directly. *185 : Go to the Badlands and complete the quest from , and he will offer you the recipe in a follow-up quest. Artisan level engineering ;Vendors *275 *: at Tinker Town in Ironforge *: in Orgrimmar *230 *: , in a hut on the beach south of Lake Mennar in Azshara. Find a path to her at . *250 *: Complete these two quests ** ** *: and offers to sell this recipe. *250 *: , in a small camp northeast of Quel'Danil Lodge, in The Hinterlands. Find a path to him at . *260 *: in Everlook in Winterspring *275 *: in Winterspring *: in Shattrath City * Look for in Winterspring, who sells: **275 **275 **275 **285 ; Auction House *240 ; Hunting *275 - Gordok Tribute chest, Dire Maul *290 - in Upper Blackrock Spire *290 - in Stratholme *300 - in Stratholme *300 - in Winterspring *300 - in Eastern Plaguelands : Blackrock Depths (Also see: Dark Iron) *275 - in Blackrock Depths *285 - in Blackrock Depths *300 - Stationary plans found in Blackrock Depths near . Must have 300 Engineering skill to learn. ; Raiding (like hunting, but more so...) : Molten core *300 *300 *300 :World boss drops *265 *300 ;Questing *250 *: from Master level engineering Burning Crusade: ; Vendors : : in The Exodar : in Silvermoon City : in Shattrath City *325 *335 *335 *350 *335 *: at Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley *: at Spinebreaker Post in southern Hellfire Peninsula *340 *: at Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula *: at Spinebreaker Post in southern Hellfire Peninsula *350 *: in Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula *: in Zabra'jin in Zangarmarsh *350 *: at Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley *: at Shadowmoon Village in Shadowmoon Valley *375 *: at Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley *: at Shadowmoon Village in Shadowmoon Valley ; Auction House *325 - BOE World Drop *330 - BOE World Drop *340 - BOE world Drop *345 - BOE World Drop ; Hunting : Note: BoP recipes that drop off of specific mobs are typically visible only to engineers who do not already know the recipe taught. Recipes found during a raid are visible to the Master Looter. *335 - BOP, *355 - BOP, in The Steamvault *355 - BOP, in The Mechanar *360 - BOP, *360 - BOP, *360 - BOP, *360 - BOP, *375 - BOE World Drop *375 - BOP, , Karazhan (Raid) ;Questing Burning Crusade: *305 *: from Event related recipes During the Lunar Festival, the following quests yield engineering recipes: *125 - needs to use *175 - needs to use *225 *225 - needs to use *275 - needs to use *275 - teaches a recipe called Firework Cluster Launcher, which makes 'Cluster Launcher's (confusing!) From the Feast of Winter Veil event comes this tradeable recipe (thus also on the Auction House from time to time): *190 Faction Rewards Gnome Engineering These recipes require specialization in Gnome Engineering to learn. *205 - drops off random mobs in Gnomeregan. Prior to Patch 3.1.0 this was a possible reward for renewing membership *260 - from in Gadgetzan *260 - drop from s in Blackrock Depths. *265 - drop from s in Blackrock Depths. Burning Crusade: *350 - from in Blade's Edge Mountains Goblin Engineering These schematics require specialization in Goblin Engineering to learn: *205 - drops off random mobs in Gnomeregan. Prior to Patch 3.1.0 this was a possible reward for renewing membership *260 - taught by in Everlook *265 - drops from in Blackrock Depths Burning Crusade: *350 - taught by at Area 52 in Netherstorm. Category:Guides Category:Engineering